Mistakes we have all made
by XxEcho.RisingXx
Summary: AH. Max and Fang get into a fight. Max leaves and comes back 3 yrs later. How will Fang take it? How will Max react to seeing Fang again? fax. first story be nice R&R? no flames. T cuz im parinoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey I'm Echo if u haven't all ready guessed that. This is my first fanfic so plz be nice **_

_**DISCLAMER : do I look like a middle aged man? I didn't think so. So sadly I DO NOT awn max ride. Wahhh! No Fang for me!**_

**Any ways enjoy!**

My name is Maximum Ride. Ride is my mother's name. She's dead, and my father is the reason I'm here. But wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me restart. I kind of chose to come here too, after a fight with my old best friend

_Flashback*_

_3 years ago_

_My mother had just died in a horrible car crash. So I was still grieving and Fang being on the football team and having a girlfriend didn't help. I never got to talk to him anymore. But Claire, Fang's girlfriend, unknown to him, was cheating on him with the captain of the soccer team. I was walking by the music room when I saw Claire snogging Jake. I looked out the window and saw Fang coming out of the locker rooms and ran over to him._

"_Whoa, Max! Slow down." He said._

"_Sorry…Claire…Jake…kissing in the music room." I gasped._

_Fang had frowned and rolled his eyes._

"_Jealous again, Max?_

_I grimaced. Even though he was my best friend I never should've told him that._

''_No." I said indignantly, "I saw them!" _

_He nodded. "Mmhmm I'm sure you did."_

_I ground my teeth. I was about to answer when he cut me off._

"_Look Max," Fang's voice had taken on the tone he used to talk to his little brother. "I'm sorry but I don't believe you. Not after you saying she was making out with Chris at the last party someone threw for the football team and cheerleaders. How'd you even get invited anyway?"_

_I was stunned. Fang never said things like that to me. I opened my mouth but he cut me off. Again._

"_Stop Max. Just shut up." I couldn't believe him he was acting like I was some pest, some unwanted problem!_

"_Fang I-" I started to day but I was once again cut off._

"_Seriously Max. Shut up. I'm so sick of you!"A crowd had come to watch. I saw Ella, my half sister watching with wide eyes. "I almost wish you'd died in that car crash too! Maybe then I'd get a little peace and quiet!"_

_I froze. I felt my eyes water and get hot with tears. That was a low blow._

"_Well maybe you'll get lucky." I walked up to him and slapped him, leaving a bright red mark on his face. I turned on my heal leaving the crowd and a stunned looking Fang behind._

_Later that night._

"_Max please don't leave"! Ella asked me for the third time that night. And for the the third time that night I sighed._

"_No Ells I'm leaving and that's final." I tried to say patiently._

" _It's because of what Fang said isn't it?" _

_I immediately tensed._

"_No. I said a little too quickly." I'm going because Jeb offered it to me and that's not going to change! Now leave and let me pack!" _

_I shoved her out and slammed my door. When I was sure she was gone I sat there on my bed and cried myself to sleep_

_End flashback_

So now three years later I , Maximum Ride, am on a plane going back home. To my worst Nightmare.

**Heyyy all please R&R! hope you enjoyed it. Just click the little green button it isn't a zombie last I checked……mmm……flesh.**

**Till next time (hopefully),**

**Echo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey I'm Echo if u haven't all ready guessed that. This is my first fanfic so plz be nice **_

_**DISCLAMER: do I look like a middle aged man? I didn't think so. So sadly I DO NOT own max ride. Wahhh! No Fang for me!**_

**Any ways enjoy!**

Fang p.o.v

I was sitting in the back of the Loft, an all teen club, with my girlfriend Lissa, Iggy and his girlfriend Nudge. I was nervous because I had just gotten news that there was a new street fighter in town and nobody knows who he is. All they knew is he was highly trained and from Hawaii.

I had my arm around Lissa when her phone rang.

"Heyyy." She drawled out.

There was low murmuring on the other end.

"WHAT! How dare She! She knows I need that outfit for next week!" She shrieked.

There was more murmuring.

"I hate Ella Martinez!" She said, snapping her phone shut. I froze at her name. Ella was Max's half-sister.

I pulled myself together and asked

"What'd she do babe?"

"She dyed my most expensive cheer outfit brown!"

I shook my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nudge's phone light up.

"It's her! She's back!" She squealed. Iggy looked over her shoulder. His eyes flickered to me and back to her phone.

"Come on, Iggy!' she said pulling on his arm. They disappeared into the throng of bodies.

Lissa leaned into my side.

"Fangy-poo?" I looked down at her.

"Can we go and see who's back?" she asked, pouting

I nodded and we slipped out of the booth.

She disappeared, her boots clicking over the music. I followed after her silently.

Once we were outside I looked around for Nudge's frizzy hair. I spotted her talking to a girl with long dirty blonde hair there was a few black streaks running through her bangs.

She caught my eye. She was like a goddess. Beautiful, tall, long legs…ect. I walked over and Nudge introduced us.

"Fang id like you to meet Max."

I tensed. Max was back.

**Hey guys sorry for the cliffie but I have to hurry and go somewhere. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Ill post soon I hope so please R&R again!**

**Echo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey happy thanksgiving! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own maximum ride. Sadly =(**

Fang p.o.v

Max looked at me her eyes guarded. Nudge noticed the tension in the air.

"Max?" she asked. I think that was the shortest sentence I've ever heard her mutter.

Max was about to reply when a man's voice cut through the night.

"Oh Maxie, where are you?" Max rolled her eyes.

"Over here, Leo." she called.

A man about a year older than me came over and wrapped his arms around Max.

"Watcha doing?" he asked resting his head on her shoulder. Max sighed.

"Obliviously I'm talking to someone." She said, smiling slightly.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" he said pouting.

Max stuck her tongue out at him.

'She looks cute when her nose is scrunched up like that. And- wait what the heck am I thinking I have a girlfriend!' I thought angrily, shaking my head.

Max sent me the strangest look.

"What?" I asked, confused. She surprised me by looking surprised.

"Oh, so you talk now? I heard ever since you caught Claire cheating on you, you hardly ever talk." she sneered. I flinched, she had a right to say that, after all I'm the one who made her leave.

But she was wrong about why I never talk. I don't talk because of what I had said to her the day she left. I regretted it as soon as I realized what I had said. I planned to corner her and apologize some time soon. That is, if she ever talked to me again.

**(A/N: I was soo tempted to stop there but then I realized how short it was.)**

I had ignored Lissa and she made that fact clear.

"Fannngggyy!" she whined. Compared to Max's voice hers was high pitched and nasally.

After seeing Max again I was starting to wonder why I was dating Lissa. But I loved her, I think.

"What?" I asked. I winced as I realized how harsh my voice sounded. Her eyes widened.

"What babe?" I asked again. This time my voice was emotionless. I saw max cringe out of the corner of my eye.

Leo noticed too. He looked down at her, concerned.

"What's wrong Maxie?" He whispered trying not to catch Iggy and Nudge's attention. They had turned away and were talking about an upcoming pool party at Chase Worthington's house.

Lissa pulled on my sleeve. I looked down at her pouting face. It wasn't as cute as Max when she was pouting.

"Can we go back inside now? I'm cold." she complained. I nodded and turned to Leo and Max.

"You going to come in?" I asked, secretly hoping Max would. Leo looked to Max. She shook her head and whispered something in his ear.

I caught only some of it.

"Cant…boss…training…fight coming up….November 28th…" I frowned. A fight? On the 28th of November. My eyes widened. I had a fight then too. But why would max be talking about it. Then I remembered what my boss said. A new and highly trained fighter was coming in from _Hawaii. _Max had just gotten back from Hawaii, and she was talking about training and fighting. Could max be the newest fighter? I sneaked a glance at her.

Yeah she looked quick and athletic. But a street fighter? The way she stood around was on guard and calculating. It was definitely a possibility.

Max looked away from Leo and towards me.

"Sorry, Fang we can't maybe some other time?" she actually sounded disappointed.

I nodded and Lissa pulled on my sleeve. I turned and followed her. We reached the doors and when I looked back all I saw was Iggy and Nudge trailing behind.

Max and Leo were nowhere to be seen.

**Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews. I hope this chapter was a little better than the last one. Enjoy and R&R please! **

**Echo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy guys. Hope yall had a good turkey day haha. Again I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Love to get all your comments so hopefully this chapter will be satisfying!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own max ride =0(or the Loft. **

**CLAIMER: But I do own Leo =0) **

* * *

Max p.o.v.

Leo and I were walking through the Lofts parking lot. It was badly lit and I already had a bad feeling about coming here tonight.

Leo must've noticed my uneasiness because he came up behind me and hugged me.

"Relax, Maxie. Everything is fine. There's nothing to worry about." He chided me.

"I'm sorry but I have a bad feeling something is going to happen tonight." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

His shoulder shook with laughter.

"Max, nothing is gonna happen tonight. I promise." I shook my head.

"And you know that how?" I asked, skeptical.

He sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, Maxie? I know everything."

"Aww, would you look at that boys? A pathetic love fest." Leo and I jumped apart and into a fighting stance.

I looked at them. We were outnumbered. 6 to 2. Not good. I snarled, I was right. I always hate being right in these situations.

"Oh looky boys, we got ourselves a kitty cat." Ok, this guy was pushing it.

"Here kitty kitty, wanna play?"He purred. I snapped. I jumped out and kicked the guy right where it hurts.

His mouth formed a small "O" and he crumpled. The rest looked stunned for a minute before attacking.

Three came at me while the other two went for Leo. I snapkicked the guy closest to me and he flew backwards. These guys didn't seem to be trained very well. I took out another with a quick chop to the collarbone. The one I kicked came back at me. He feigned a kick and punched me in the side of the head. I hissed in pain. He looked happy that he had hit me. I made him regret it. I spun and took his feet out from under him. I jumped and landed on top of him and began punching the crap out of him. He went limp under my fist. I checked his pulse; I mean I'm no murderer. It was fluttering under my fingers. I jumped up when I heard the sound of a gun; wait no, two guns being cocked.

"Put your hands behind your head and we won't hurt you. We only want the girl." I scoffed. Sexist pigs.

I felt the cold barrel of a gun placed on my neck.

"Stand up, kitty." The head pig growled.

I slowly stood. Turning to face them I saw one flinch at the look on my face. I was not happy about this.

I moved beside Leo.

"Step forward." The head piggy told me. I did as I was told, instantly regretting it.

I heard two gunshots and felt pain in my shoulder and side. I collapsed my last thought before everything went black was;

'They can't shoot. Thank you.'

**Hey guys hoped you liked it sorry about the cliffy abut if I get atleas 4 more reviews I will post the next chapter tonight so please R&R!**

**Echo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm baack!**

**DISCLAIMER": I do not own max ride.**

**CLAIMER: But I do own Leo. **

**The links to all the gangs cars is on my profile. Check it out. **

Fang p.o.v.

I was standing outside when I heard gunshots. I ran to where the sound had come from.

I saw Leo kneeling over Max's limp body.

" What happened?" I asked not taking my eyes of Max's bloody form.

"She was shot." He said in a broken voice.

"No duh." I said sarcastically. "We need to get her to a hospital."

Leo shook his head and at the same time I heard a weak;

"No hospt'l." My eyes shot back to Max. Her eyes were open and looking at me.

At hearing her voice Leo seemed t o snap out of the trance he was in.

"Follow me." I nodded and picked up Max. she tensed up a little at being in my arms but winced because of her side. Leo had his cell phone out and was barking commands into it.

"Ari! I need you to come out to the Loft Max has been shot." He paused.

"No…I don't care what car you bring just get here!"

He slammed the phone shut.

"Ari and his cars I swear." Leo muttered shaking his head.

We started walking towards the alleyway. About halfway there Leo's phone buzzed.

He flipped it open.

"Where are you?" Pause. "What car?" Another pause. "Okay we'll meet you there" He closed his phone and motioned for me to follow him.

We walked slowly into the alley and a red Camaro with a black racing stripe swung around to a stop in front of us.

A tall guy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes was in the driver's seat.

"Get in!" He barked. Leo jumped in the front seat while I hopped in the back with Max.

He drove away like someone was chasing him. And I was starting to wonder how he got such an expensive car. He probably had stolen it. Max had stirred and was looking at me.

"Are you sure you wanna come with us? We're pretty dangerous." She said.

I nodded. I was actually very excited that Max was talking to me and didn't hate my guts.

We flew around a hairpin turn. Max crashed into me and grabbed my shirt. I held onto her and didn't let go until we had pulled into a garage.

I was glad Leo had thought to wrap up her side or there would be blood everywhere. I could feel the blood seeping through the bandages already.

"I need the medic!" Leo yelled. No one made any move to help.

Then a mechanic stepped forward.

"He quit." He stated quietly.

I cleared my throat. They both looked at me.

"I know someone who could help." I said quietly.

"Go get him." Leo commanded.

"I'll go with you. After Leo replaces the bandages." Max said.

Leo didn't look to happy but walked over to her. I turned to look at all the cars. My gaze fell on a bright pink Mustang. The license said ANGEL on it and the tag of the parking space said ANGEL. The car right beside it was a large silver and black Hummer. The tag above it said THE GASMAN. The car next to it caught my eye. It was a red and black Bugatti and over it a tag read LEO.

Max cried out in pain. I whirled around to see Leo holding a bullet with a pair of long tweezers. Max was standing there holding her side.

"Okay I'll admit it, that hurt!" she said weakly. "I'm just glad the other bullet only grazed my shoulder."

Leo shook his head and wrapped another bandage around her midsection.

"Which car do you want to take?" she asked, pulling a clean shirt on. I looked around and saw her name. And in the space below it was silver Lamborghini.

"How about the Lambo?" Her face lit up.

"I haven't driven my baby in so long."

I smiled and got in the car. The leather inside was black. I couldn't help but wonder how the heck she had gotten such an expensive car.

"Where to?" She asked lightly.

"Back to the Loft." I said and she started the car. We sped away from the garage.

"Are you sure you should be driving like this?" I asked after a while.

She nodded. "I've had worse." That only left me wondering what the heck she had done while she was in Hawaii

About 15 minutes later we arrived at the Loft. I cringed when I saw Lissa out front. I got out of the car slowly and walked towards her.

"Where have you been!? She shrieked, throwing her arms in the air.

I stayed quiet. Her face hardened when she saw Max get out of the car.

"Fang who did you say could help. I don't want to stay here." Max said.

I nodded. "I'll go get him." I left Lissa there fuming as I went into the club to find Iggy.

Luckily I didn't have to go far. He and Nudge were walking out.

"Iggy, man I need you to come with me." I said.

He looked confused but came along anyway. We walked out. Iggy gasped when he saw Max leaning up against her Lamborghini.

"Max meet your new medic." I said. She stood up and we got in the car. Iggy hopped in right away but Nudge looked scared.

"Come on, Nudge. It's safe I promise." Max assured her.

Nudge got in and Lissa cried out.  
"Hey wait!"

Max stopped and looked at me.

"Get your girlfriend in here."

**Hey guys hope this longer chapter was better. I will say this once again I've got all the cars links on my profile so check it out. The cars are pretty sweet if I do say so myself. So please R&R!**

**Echo**


	6. AN sorry i know how these are hated!

**Hey guys sorry its taken me so long to update its just that I've got a huge case of writers block and my computer crashed on me and I lost all the chapters I had written so please if any of y'all have any ideas please let me know it would be very appreciated!!**

**Anyways ill try to get another chapter up soon for you guys so thanks to all the people who reviewed!**

**Love y'all,**

**Echo **


	7. Chapter 6

**Heyyy guys. So so sorry about the long long wait! My computer crashed cos of some "security program" that got put on my computer. Again I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Love to get all your comments so hopefully this chapter will be satisfying!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own max ride =0(or the Loft. **

**CLAIMER: But I do own Leo =0) **

Max p.o.v.

Ugh I don't want that stupid read headed bimbo in my car! Its sacred to me. Okay so you're probably wondering how I could afford such a expensive car. Well… I can't. Leo and Ari stole it for me. Yeah yeah the great maximum ride having to resort to stealing things unbelievable. Ha yeah right. Before Leo found me I was being tortured at my so called school. It was actually a research facility on the amount of pain humans at a certain age can withstand, and I was chosen for my age.

But after three years or so I escaped and tried to run away. But somehow no matter where I went I was found and taken back. This went on for another year or so before I escaped again. I found my way to a gym where this little old lady took me in. but it had a price. I had to train with her best students in the "art of street fighting" as she called it. So from day one I was beat up and used as a punching bag. But I slowly got better, faster and stronger than some of the best fighters she had.

I got so sick of being her pawn, getting beat up just so she could money off of me so I again ran away. That time I wasn't so lucky in finding a new home. I lived on the streets, digging in dumpsters and raiding gas stations at night to get food and other things that I needed. Until I ran into Leo, that is. I'm not sure why he decided to take me of all people in but I'm glad he did.

He brought me back to our dear U.S of A and I was brought into his gang. They all accepted me like I had always been a member. Angel, Ari, and of course Leo were the ones I grew close to.

After a few months I went back to Hawaii and shut down that old lady's gym. I still sometimes feel the heat of the fire as it slow grew to destroy the building. As the police asnd fire department gathered around the building a freak thunderstorm came and put out the fire. They saw me standing on one of the support beam and out of nowhere a giant hawk came up behind me and flared its wings as a large crack of thunder spilt through the sky. I jumped down and ran. Back at one of the gangs safe houses the next day I was watching the local news when the fire came on.

" And the girl seen on a support beam of the building is still unidentified. The police are calling her the Thunderbird because of this footage captured by a locals camera."

The picture had flashed to me standing there on the beam with the birds wings flared out behind me. The large booming thunder was heard as I jumped the wings disappearing with me.

The Thunderbird. The whole gang saw the news feed and when I got back they had decided that would be my trademark name.

As we rounded the curb to get into the warehouse pain shot through my shoulder making the world fade out long enough for me to almost drive over the ledge and into the small river below. Leo grabbed the wheel and jerked hard to the right, getting us back on the road. Lissa screamed but was cut off quickly by Nudge punching her, effectively knocking her out.

"Thanks Nudge, she deserved it." I said, still slightly dazed.

Fang shot me a glare but didn't say anything. Leo was still holding on to the wheel and laughing slightly.

Nudge smiled and nodded to Fang.

".Likesheisareallymeanperson,!.thatisso-

"NUDGE! Shut up!" We all yelled.

"Sorry." Said a very sheepish looking Nudge.

We all got out of my car and stretched our stiff muscles. That car wasn't meant to hold six people.

Fang dragged Lissa out of the back and looked at me. He wanted to know where he could put her until she woke up.

"Meh, dump her in one of the spare rooms somewhere. And make sure it's somewhere far from my room." I said, waving my had in the direction of the spare rooms.

Leo helped me make my way to our room so I could lay down and rest. The shots I had taken were really sucking the strength right out of me.

Leo helped me get into the bed and I drifted of to sleep almost before my head hit the pillow.

The last thing I remember hearing before I drifted off was Leo's voice. Smooth and calming in my ear.

"Sleep well baby, you need your rest." And with a kiss on the forehead I was out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews it's always good to hear from yall. But anyways on with the story! Hope you enjoy! And sorry the last chap was so short. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN THE FLOCK THE LOFT OR ANY OTHER MAX RIDE CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER! I do own Leo though =]**

Leo p.o.v.

I shut the door quietly so I wouldn't disturb Max. She needed all the rest she could get. Hopefully this new medic would get her back to the old Maxie we all know and love. And hopefully the red head wont wake up and start whining for her Fangy-kins or Fangy-poo or whatever other sickeningly gushy nickname she has for him.

Fang is strange. First off who names their kid Fang? And secondly what did Max mean when she said she had heard that he hardly talked anymore? I knew she lived here before she was in Hawaii. She had seemed angry at him for some reason.

I decided I would talk to Fang about it. I didn't want to disturb Max any more than I had too.

I found Fang looking at my Bugatti. And for all of you who think I stole it, I didn't. I just have some very good connections around here.

"So how do you know my Maxie?" I asked him, smirking when he twisted around looking surprised.

"Ahh...She and I were best friends in middle school.." He said with no emotion.

"And why did she seem to hate you out at the loft parking lot?"

"Long story."

"I've got time." I crossed my arms impatiently.

Fang looked uneasy.

"Well tooth boy u gonna spill it or do I have to make you?"

"I told her I wished she had died in a car crash along with her mom…" He whispered.

I just stared at him, anger boiling up inside me.

"She told me my girlfriend at the time was cheating on me but I didn't believe her because she told me she was jealous and I thought Max wanted me to break up with Claire."

I snorted "And how'd that relationship end up?"

"I caught her kissing someone." He told me.

And so the truth comes out. I shook my head and left Tooth there looking about as sad as an emotionless guy like him could.

I started to look for Angel hoping she had already given Iggy the tour or our home so I wouldn't have too.

"And now we're back at the garage. That concludes the tour of our headquarters. Oh hey Leo. What's up? How's Max doing? "

"Hey Ange, I was looking for you actually and she's asleep up in our room so keep it quite when you go by. "

"Sure thing!" I turned to Iggy.

"So what do you think of our humble little home?"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Little? Dude this place is huge!"

"And it can be your new home if you choose it to be. Rent free. You get paid if you wish to be our new medic."

He nodded slightly dazed by the thought.

"Can nudge-?"

"Yeah, she can live here too if she chooses too." I said, cutting him off.

"She's great with computers and is a decent mechanic of that helps any." He told me.

I nodded.

"We'll find something for her to do to keep her busy."

"Thanks man."

I nodded again and walked away heading back to my room to check on Max. Along the way I bumped into the Gasman.

"Watch it Shorty." I told him, messing up his blonde hair.

"Who you callin' short Leo?"

"You duh. Hey why don't you go and hang out with Iggy. See what other stuff we can use him for."

He nodded. "Wouldn't want our new medic to get bored and run off like Davie did."

"Exactly. Now get." I ordered, shoving him playfully.

"Aye aye capin." He said sarcastically and walked off in the direction I had just come from. I was almost to my room when I heard a loud crash and a scream.

I ran back to the garage and saw the window from my bedroom broken and a very angry Max standing there holding the red head by the back of her designer shirt.

Max looked ready to drop her at any second.

I ran over to Fang and the Gasman. Fang looked slightly worried and Gazzy looked just plain bored.

"What's goin on?" I asked, breathless from running down the staircase.

"Max shot the window and is about to throw the red head out. " Gazzy replied, sounding like he saw this kind of thing every day. Well it is Max we're talking about.

"Max don't do-'' I started to say but I was cut off by a loud, shrill scream.

Max had let go of her. She was falling. Strait onto concrete, from two stories up.

She was either in trouble.

Or she would be dead.

**mwahaha cliffy! hope you guys enjoy. this chapter was a little bit longer so hopefully it will be to your likings. and if you have suggestions or ideas or even some constructive critisism PM me please! or leave it in your review. which ever floats your boat.**

**Echo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So very sorry about the long wait :/ I totally forgot about this story. Heh….. don't kill me…**

**Disclaimer: Me no own max ride….**

**MPOV**

I was rudely awakened by a high pitched nasally voice and my door slamming against a wall. I bolted up and into a fighting stance only to see Lissa standing in my doorway looking annoyed.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Where is my Fangy?" She screeched.

I just looked at her, wondering why she thought I would know where the hell he was. I hated the guy. So I told her just that. And I also told her she woke me up.

She just stared at me like she didn't understand me.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that.?" Then it finally dawned on me. She didn't understand adult speak.

"Max don't know where your Fangy is. Oh! I know! Maybe he ran away to Narnia to get away from your ugly face!"

I was laughing so hard I didn't see Lissa lunge for me. She tackled me surprisingly well for a priss like her. I flew back and landed next to my gun rack. She saw where I was lying and got up, her eyes wide.

I looked at the guns, and grabbed my Berretta forty-caliber handgun and stood up slowly and approached her.

She was shaking as I grabbed the front of her shirt and shot the window behind her. I made my way to the window and pushed her so her stilettos were over the edge and all that was supporting her was me, since I was holding her over.

She screamed and I noticed all of my gang had gathered underneath my window.

I saw Fang, Nudge, and Iggy all staring in horror as they took in the situation. Leo and everyone else looked mildly interested, but bored as if they had seen this kinda thing before. Which they have, because well…yano, I'm Max Ride for crying out loud!

Leo called up to me, telling me to stop, but was cut off when Lissa screamed.

Yeah…I let go of her. Okay why are all of you readers looking at me like that? You would've done it too!

She fell, but sadly Fang had to be all "Knight In Shining Armor" and caught her. And boy, oh boy, let me tell you something, she done crushed that there Fang. Well, Broke two of his ribs to be exact. She literally sat on him. But since I don't like him I didn't feel bad for him.

"Max! Jump!" I looked up from the sad sight of those two and saw Leo holding his arms out for me.

LPOV ( Leo if you didn't know)

I held out my arms for Max to jump into and she just looked at me.

"Well come on Maxie. Don't keep us all waiting!" Gazzy yelled.

Max rolled her eyes at him and jumped. She looked like a falling angel, with her arms out for balance and her golden brown hair splayed out like a halo as she fell. She landed in my arms, only wincing slightly as my bicep brushed her bullet wounds. Shes a tough cookie, my Maxie is.

I smiled at her and gently placed her feet on the ground. Max smiled back and walked over to Fang and Iggy.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly as I saw Fang wince because of two broken ribs. He's such a pansy. All of us have had so much worse than two broken ribs, execially Max. I mean, I found her bruised and bloody, being used as a freaking punching bag for God sakes! And that old woman was a very twisted woman as we later found out. She took Max down into the basement of that little building and injected her with all sorts of chemicals to make her faster, stonger, and have a higher pain tolerence. I was furious when I found all of this out. People should not have to go through things like that, its inhumane.

I walked over to the gang and we began to talk about what we were going to do from here on out, with three new members, and one very annoying red head. I shook my head Max was too caring for being in a gang.

**_So what did you think? And sorry about the wait! so if you all still care R&R? pweeeese?_**

**_Echo_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Long time no type! Well, I'm sooo sorry about it! Anyways Disclaimer/ Claimer yada yada. On with the story!**

Max_

As I walked down the corridor to the meeting room Leo grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him, and was surprised to see the worried look on his face.

"Why'd you drop Lissa?" He asked me.

"She woke me up and tackled me because I didn't know where her precious Fang was." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you should apologize?" He suggested quietly. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Please Maxie?"

I looked at him like he was crazy but wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead against his. My eyes slowly fluttered closed and I sighed heavily. "Fine. But only for you."  
My eyes opened and I saw him smiling at me. "Good girl." I growled at him and he started laughing as he leaned down to kiss me.

It was soft at first, like an 'I'm so glad your okay' kiss, but it soon escalated into a rougher, more hungry kiss. I tilted my head to get a better angle and kissed him long and hard,  
pulling him closer. His hands slowly slid down from my waist to my ass and squeezed, causing me to moan. I tangled my fingers into his long hair and felt him smirk against my lips.

Before it could go any farther, a throat was cleared loudly to my right. We broke apart to see Fang standing there. Our eyes met and I saw something flash behind them.  
An emotion I couldn't quite figure out. Leo, on the other hand was pissed.

"What do you want, Tooth?" He snarled at Fang. As for Fang, I have to give the boy credit, didn't flinch at the viciousness of Leo's voice.

"I was just walking to the meeting room where Angel told me to meet her and I see you two pressed up against a wall practically eating each other." Fang said with disgust evident in his voice.

Leo smirked evilly. "What's wrong boy? Are you jealous?"

"Of you? With her? God no. I'd much rather stab my eyes out with a spork than kiss her." Fang snapped. I jerked back, hurt by his words.  
His eyes flicked over to me and I quickly put on an emotionless face.

"Good. Because there's no way in hell that I'd ever kiss you." I growled, furious because of the fact that I had let him into my house and in my car and this was how  
I was repaid. By his whiney girlfriend waking me up and tackling me, then his cutting remarks and apparent disgust towards me.

Leo looked ready to kill Fang, because he had seen the hurt flash across my face at Fang's remark. I placed a hand on his chest and shook my head. He wasn't worth  
Leo's time. He kissed me again and moved to let me out from where I was pinned to the wall. Walking away, I grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind me.

The meeting room was another large garage like area, only with two large square tables pressed up against one another, so everyone could sit there during our gang's meeting.  
On the far wall was a large plasma flat screen television. Hooked up to that were an XBOX 360, a PS3 and a webcam. Why would we have a webcam you ask? Its so our boss, Dr.  
Gunther-Hagen or Dr G-H as we call him for short, can contact us and give us places and times for fights. Yes, I said fights. You see me, Leo Ari and Gazzy are street fighters.  
The best in the business to be exact.

It all started when I got back to America. Some man on the streets recognized me and started telling others that he had seen "Hawaii's Thunderbird"  
on the streets. So naturally people began looking for me and trying to start fights with me. This is how Leo found me. I had finally given in and agreed to fight a man named Omega in a  
warehouse in an abandoned docking complex.

Leo happened to be there on G-H's orders to look for new fighters. So after our fight was announced and we started with Omega winning, and the crowd around us chanting "Omega, Omega!"  
over and over I finally landed a blow that changed the fight in my favor. I had hit him in the temple and he staggered, and that was all the opening I had needed.

I tackled him, and began landing blow after blow on his face and chest. Omega was to weak to defend himself and I won. The crowd was stunned that a small girl like me had beaten their city's  
best fighter. Slowly they stirred, handing over money to the few who decided to bet on me.

As I got up and walked away from the small arena, I heard footsteps jogging behind me. I spun around, with fists up incase it was an angry fan. But it wasn't. Instead it was a tall man,  
only a few years older than me, with long shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes. He was muscular to the point he looked menacing, but not overly muscled like he took steroids.

He motioned for me to follow him and I had done so warily. He told me his name was Leo Rinehart and he worked for a man named Gunther-Hagen who wanted me to join his small,  
elite streetfighing gang. He offered me a place to live with a bed and food every day and I instantly agreed.

We walked to his car and he drove me directly to their base where I met G-H for the first time. We had talked for a while and he agreed to let me join after seeing footage of my recent fight.

That night as I lay in my new bed I couldn't stop grinning. I had found a home.

**Hey hoped you guys liked it! A little Max/Leo action and some more info on Max's past once she got back to America. Please review and tell me what you think. And again I am soooooo sorry for never updating! I hope this helps you all forgive me!**

**Love you all,**

**Echo. **


End file.
